Mutiny
by DarkHairedDreamer
Summary: To be separated by fate is the worst exile, indeed.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>"This belongs to you and always will."<em>

Calloused fingers unconsciously reach up to pale lips, carefully feeling the place where another's had been. She had been so gentle, the kiss so light, yet the places she'd touched still burn like the bright fires of the Indian camps.

A tear escapes as he sits in the trunk of the tree that was once a hideout filled with laughter, life and Lost Boys - now simply an empty shell full of memories that will never be more than that. A ghost of a smile plays upon his face as he imagines Wendy sitting in the corner telling stories to the other children, eyes glowing with excitement and voice trembling with the imagination she possessed. The thought of Wendy's soft brown curls that bounced when she talked and stormy eyes that pierced right through him tug a bitter smile onto his face.

She was so strangely wonderful.

He could never fully understand her; she was like those puzzle pieces that he'd found floating adrift on the shore once. Every moment with her was thrilling; for she never ceased to make him feel any less wonderful. Playing pretend was never hard when she was around, for her heart always believed as much as his - mind spinning with new adventures, new places, new things to share with him.

She was always filled with passion - with emotion - which was something he could never quite grasp.

The way her eyes burned brighter than the morning star when she was angry was enough to send him reeling - yet he could not help himself from wanting to wrap her in his arms when she so much as looked at him.

He could still remember the rosy glow of her face as they danced and spun under the moonlight of the pixies' hollow, and how his heart leapt as she smiled at him with that look in her eyes.

And he remembers her calling after him with tear-stained cheeks as he flew away in terror of her love.

He wipes the tears from his face as he glides high into the night sky - arms outstretched to feel the cool island breeze. Stars pepper the inky blue around him as he remembers how it had felt to fly with her, to hear her twinkling laugh and turn to see her beautiful smile - the stars in her eyes rivaling the ones she tried so hard to reach.

Oh, how his heart aches as he thinks of her. And with each new star that appears, he wishes for her return with crossed fingers and closed eyes.

But it seemed that fate was not on his side.

...

Deep in the heart of London, a young girl searches the heavens - eyes glittering with tears and fond memories. She whispers his name into the chilly night air and wishes on the brightest star for her dreams to come true.

But he never comes.

She smiles fondly at the thought of him.

It had been startling at first to see piercing cobalt-green eyes that were deeper than she could ever have imagined staring down at her as she slept. Sun kissed skin and golden locks were an even stranger sight, especially in the cold, cloudy streets of London, where most boys were pale and mean and nothing like him.

It was everything about him that made her heart flutter, really - a healthy coating of crimson dusting her freckled cheeks when he'd look her way.

She'd never seen anyone quite like him.

She never knew what got her exactly. Perhaps it was how he smiled - a single brow quirked upwards as he cocked his head just so and the corners of his lips upturned in a lopsided smirk. Or perhaps it was the gentle way he spoke to her, with a slight lisp in his smooth, young voice that reassured her of her importance to him.

He was an arrogant boy, narcissistic and overly confident - yet she could never bring herself to be annoyed with him.

Perhaps it was the way he held himself - he moved with the grace of a gentleman, yet had the strength of a young boy.

So she sits by the open window each night, staring up at the moon, staring at the stars, hoping that the familiar smirk and emerald eyes will whisk her away once more before she grows up - before the cruel world pulls her back into it's dark grasp of adult duties.

He'd always been able to make her forget her troubles, forget the duty that seemed bound to her the day she was born - forget that she would never always be a child. With him, she felt she could be happy and free forever; with him, she felt like she was home.

She sighs and waits - waits until the moon is high in the sky and she's clutching herself from the chill of the night to finally retire to the safety of her bed covers, where the tears to drop silently onto her pillow.

She wonders if they even look at the same sky.

She loved him from worlds apart - yet they would never be together. Not in life, for they were from different worlds, and neither in death, for Peter Pan could never die. It seemed to have mutinied him onto the island - never able to love, yet always to live.

A boy forever fated to stay young in a paradise world that needed him to survive, and girl who was torn away by her duty to her own world to grow up.

They had crossed stars for each other, but they couldn't even have the luxury of being star-crossed lovers.

It was the their happy never after.

...

Stormy grey orbs search the heavens as cobalt green optics look up through the trees. Whispered words ride on the breeze as two pairs of lips from two different worlds move at the same time.

_"My heart belongs to you and always will."_

* * *

><p><strong>It's been so long. I haven't written anything in months. <strong>

**So sorry for the delay.**

**~DHD**


End file.
